The Eclipsed Suns (Curently being re-writen)
by xKuroShimox
Summary: Starfire is getting ready to fight her biggestr battle yet. The Eclipsed Suns. Who is the leader and how does she know so much about her? Join the Titans on their biggest challange yet, that will put their freindship, and Rob and Star's Love, to the test!
1. Chapter 1

The Eclipsed Suns!

Act 1

Starfire is, franticaly, rumerging through her draws and cuboards. The Titans know that The Eclipsed Suns are coming closer and closer to Earth every second. Robin walks into Starfire's room and puts his hand on her shoulder.

Robin: Star? How are you doing? (Curiously).

Starfire: I am feeling scared. I can not do this alone. (Looking at him).

Robin: Don't worry Star, _every _Titan across the globe are coming to help us win this battle. (Reasurigly).

Starfire smiles and carries on looking through her draws. Suddenly, Beast boy rushes into her room.

Beast boy: Starfire! Someone's here to see you. (Panting).

Starfire runs over to him, Robin following, and lets Beast boy show her to the roof. There, standing on the roof, is Galfore.

Starfire: Galfore! Thank you for coming! (Flying over to him).

They hug and Galfore smiles.

Galfore: Everyone on Tameran wanted to help you, so they have come aswell.

Starfire: But, where are they? (Looking around).

Galfore: They insisted that they went aorund and looked at the city.

Starfire laughs and turns back to the Titans. She is about to walk down the stairs but Galfore stops her.

Galfore: Also, I came across someone that you haven't seen in a while. He's been lost for a while now, but has promised to fight with you. (Pointing at a figure in the sky).

Starfire steps to the edge of the roof and gasps.

Starfire: Wildfire? (Cautiously).

Wildfire: Starfire! (Landing on the roof).

Starfire: Is that really you? (Walking towards him).

Wildfire: Of corse its me, why wouldn't it be? (Confused).

Robin: Last time we thought it was you, it was actualy Madame Rouge! (Stepping forward).

Wildfire: Well it's me and to prove it, i've come here to fight with you! (Holding up a starbolt).

Just then, Raven rushes up to the roof.

Raven: Starfire! They've entered the atmosephere! (Quickly).

Openeing theme.

Act 2

Starfire, Robin, Beast boy, Galfore, Wildfire and Raven are running down the corridor and enter the lounge. There is a shadowed face on the screen.

Cyborg: Starfire, he wants to talk to you. (Pointing at the screen).

Starfire nods and walks forward. She stands infront of the screen.

Starfire: What? (Annoyed).

?: I am the leader of The Eclipsed Suns and I declare war on you planet! (Dully).

Starfire: Why? What has this planet ever done to you? (Curiously).

Leader: Nothing! It's what you have done to me! (Loudly).

Starfire: But, who are you? (Frowning).

The Leader dosen't answer, instead, ends the transmission. Starfire turns on her heels and walks to her room.

Act 3

Starfire has changed into diffrent clothes. She is wearing a purple short dress with purple, slim, boots that go all the way up her clothes have purple plated has a gold 'neck-dress' and gold gloves on each hand. The gems that are normaly on her gloves are pink and the glove goes three quaters of the way up. She walks out of the room and into the loung while she is fitting a purple gem in her 'neck-dress'.

Cyborg: Why have you changed your clothes? (Frowning).

Starfire: On my planet, this is battle armor for the princess. (Opening a draw).

She pulls the crown that she won agaisnt Blackfire. She places it on her head.

Beast boy: So thats why we weren't aloud in that draw! (Nodding).

Starfire walks over to the computer and starts typing. A map of the city comes up on the screen and thousands of green dots come with it.

Starfire: Galfore and Wildfire, please assist me in bringing the others to the tower. (Walking towards the door).

They nod and follow her out of the door. After a few seconds her head pops through the door again.

Starfire: While I am gone, please could you monitor what the bad guys around the city are doing?

Raven: Sure. (Sighing).

Starfire gives them a quick smile and walks back down the corridor.

Act 4

Starfire, Wildfire and Galfore are flying above the city and, when they have seen them, other Tameranieans are tagging along. Suddenly, Starfire drops downwards towards a figure that is waving at her. It's Red Star. Starfire lands next to him.

Starfire: Red Star! It is nice to see you again! What is wrong? (Smiling).

Red Star: The other Titans wanted me to tell you that they are on their way and would like to know where to meet you.

Starfire: Meet us at the Titans tower. We shall be preparing fight tactics.

He nods and they both part ways. Starfire flys towards Galfore and Wildfire, while Red Star flys out of the city.

Wildfire: Who was that? (Curiously).

Starfire: A friend. (Flying forward).

Act 5

Starfire, Galfore and Wildfire have returned, with all of the Tameraneans, to the tower. Starfire has rushed into the lounge and Beast boy is telling her whats happening.

Beast boy: Ok, so, Every villain in the city has met with the Eclipsed Suns and are preparing to fight! (Quickly).

Starfire: They have already landed? (Shocked).

Beast boy: Oh, didn't I say that part? (Frowning).

Starfire: No! (Walking over to Robin).

Starfire stands next to Robin and starts to explain where the Titans are meeting, when, suddenly, a figure flys through the window and hits the wall! It's Minos! He falls to the floor, fainted. Starfire gasps and runs to the window. A giant boulder is flying towards the tower.

Starfire: EVERYBODY DUCK! (Ducking).

They all do what she says and the boulder flys through the walls of the tower and comes out the other side! Starfire flys out of the window and see's the Eclipsed Suns. She scowls and holds her hands out. Her eyes start glowing green and so do her hands. Her hands, and eyes, shoot out beams and hit where the Eclipsed Suns are standing. They scater around, dodging the beam. Starfire flys back inside and gathers everyone together.

Starfire: They have started the war. So we are to go out and fight. (Determined).

Wildfire: But, not everyone is here. (Worried).

Starfire: I know! (Annoyed).

Wildfire: Then, why are we going out now? (Confused).

Starfire: BECAUSE WE HAVE NO CHOICE! It is either we go out now, or innocent people will be hurt. (Frustrated).

Suddenly, there is a lighting strike and thunder clap _inside_ the tower and Wildfire holds up some starbolts. Raven pushed down his hands. As the dust clears, Thunder and Lighting are left standing where the lighting struck.

Lighting: We got your messege and have come to help. (Proudly).

Thunder: Yes, lets fight! (Banging his knuckles together).

Starfire: Thank you. You have not seen anyone else have you? (Hopeful).

They shake their heads. Starfire sighs and slumps her shoulders.

Act 6

She starts to walk out of the room. Robin walks after her and followes her down the corridor. She dosen't look at him.

Robin: Star, we could wait a little longer. I'm sure they'll show up. (Reasurringly).

Starfire: Robin, we have been waiting for two hours now, I do not think-

She's cut off by a minion, of the Eclipsed Suns, running down the corridor and grabbing Robin! Starfire gasps and runs after them. She reaches out her hand and so does Robin. They are just a few centimeters away, but before she can grab him, the minion jumps out of the window! Starfire is about to jump after them, but they disappear! She runs back to the lounge, not understanding what happened. When everyone see's she is worried and confused, they rush over to her.

Cyborg: Star, what's up? (Frowning).

Starfire: They have Robin! (Urgently).

Beast boy: What? (Shocked).

Starfire: The Eclipsed Suns, have Robin! (Annoyed).

Raven: Where have they gone? (Quickly).

Starfire: I do not know! But, I am going to find him. (Walking to the broken window).

She jumps out of the window and fly's towards where the Eclipsed Suns aree hiding. Raven closes her eyes and she can hear micks voice, the magician from 'Time Travle?'. She has a 'vision'.

Mick: Raven, you have to stop her! (Urgently).

The vision shows Starfire flying towards the Eclipsed Suns. She lands next to Robin, who is tied up, with a gag over his mouth. She removes the gag and starts to untie him. But, before she can finish there's a loud bang and Starfire falls to the floor, Robin screaming her name. Raven cames out of the 'vision' and gasps.

Raven: We need to bring Starfire back, NOW! (Quickly).

Act 7

Starfire lands next to Robin, who is tied up, with a gag over his mouth. She removes the gag.

Robin: Starfire! What are you doing here? (Shocked).

Starfire: Saving you.

Robin: But I thought you were preparing to fight?

Starfire: Not without you. (Smiling).

He smiles back at her and she carries on untting him. But, before she can finish, there's a loud bang and Starfire falls to the floor, dead!

Fade to Black

TO BE CONTINUED

Ending theme.


	2. Chapter 2

The Eclipsed Suns! (Part 2).

Previously on Teen Titans (Take scenes from last episode, including last shot).

Opening theme.

Act 1

Robin: STARFIRE! (Shouting).

Robin is still tied up and is staring at the unmoving Starfire! The leader of the Eclipsed Suns still has its arm out and on its wrist, is a small plasma gun. That gun was the thing that made the loud bang and killed Starfire.

Robin: WHY? YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HER! WHAT HAS SHE EVER DONE TO YOU? (Frustrated).

Leader: _She_ has done _plenty_ of things to me! She got what she deserved! (Leaning in close).

Suddenly, before anything else can happen, Red-x appears, out of nowhere, grabs Robin and disappears again, leaving everyone else in shock.

Act 2

Robin: TAKE ME BACK! (Irritated).

Red-x, with Robin, has arrived at the tower and Beast boy has bitten through, as a rat, the ropes. Robin has got up and grabbed Red-x by his collar.

Red-x: I can't they'll kill you. (Pushing him away).

Cyborg: What happened? (Confused).

Raven: And where's Starfire? (Looking around).

All the Titans, from around the globe, have now shown up and everyone is gathering around Robin.

Robin: She's... She's... Dead. (Upset).

Galfore: WHAT? (Standing in front of him).

Robin: The leader of the Eclipsed Suns killed her, when she was trying to rescue me. (Not looking at him).

Everyone gasps. Wildfire looks incredibly angry. His starbolts start glowing red and so do his eyes! He walks towards the window.

Beast boy: Where are you going? (Looking at him).

Wildfire: I didn't come back after ten years of being lost, just to stand by and let my sister be murdered! (Looking out of the window).

There's a long pause and, after a few minutes, Robin walks over to him.

Robin: I'm coming with you. (Determined).

Cyborg: So am I. (Walking over to them).

Beast boy: And me. (Following Cyborg).

Raven: Ditto. (Standing next to Beast boy).

After they have said they are going, everyone else follows. Robin walks over to Raven.

Robin: When we get there, I will retrieve her body. (Sadly).

Raven: I will try everything to bring her back. (Sympathetically).

Robin nods in appreciation. Then Raven transports all of the Titans and Tameranians to the area where the Eclipsed Suns are hiding.

Act 3

Robin steps forward and calls the leader. Raven, Wildfire, Beast boy, Cyborg and Galfore follow. The leader appears and smiles smugly.

Robin: You're going to pay for what you did to her! (Snarling).

Wildfire: _None _of us are going to stand by, we _will_ defeat you and you're going to be sorry! (Frustrated).

Leader: Your army against mine? You don't stand a chance! (Holding out her arms).

Behind her are thousands of people dresses in black, with silver armor. None of the Titans seem that bothered. Robin steps to the front of all of the Titans.

Robin: FOR STARFIRE! (Getting out his Bo-Staff).

Teen Titans and Tameranians: FOR STARFIRE! (Running forward with Robin).

Act 4

The whole area has been plunged into a full on fight. Robin is dodging everyone that tries to attack him. All he's bothered about is getting Starfire back and defeating the Leader. He finds where she was killed and her body is still lying there. Robin skids to a halt and picks up the limp Starfire in his arms and starts running back to Raven. After a few seconds of running, he has arrived at Ravens side and lay down the lifeless body on the floor. Raven has made a trail of powder, in a circle around her and Starfire's body. She sets it alight and the fire travels all around the circle. A black shield forms around them and then turns invisible. She starts chanting different spells and the air around them turns to different colors, with every different spell.

Robin stays for a few seconds and then sees the leader in the distance. He can't hold his rage any longer. He starts running straight for the leader and, when he gets close, dives on it. They fall into a full pledged fight.

Robin: Why did you kill her? (Hitting the leader with his Bo-staff).

Leader: Because she was always better than me! She got everything! (Annoyed).

Robin: Who are you? (Curiously).

Leader: Someone Starfire has spent most of her life with! I know her a lot more than anyone and I know that she was liked better than me! (glaring at him).

Suddenly, Robin is knocked down by one of the Eclipsed Suns minions diving at him. The leader see's that Raven is trying to heal Starfire and starts making its way towards her. Wildfire see's her and starts to fly towards her.

Wildfire: EVERYONE PROTECT RAVEN AND STARFIRE, AT ALL COSTS! (Still flying).

He stops in front of the Leader and holds up a starbolt. The Leader is getting fed up and lunges forward. Wildfire dodges, but is to slow to doge the Leaders second attack and is flung to the side. He starts falling downwards and disappears under the water. The Leader laughs and carries on walking forward. Beast boy, Cyborg and Galfore run in front of the Leader.

Galfore: Stop! (Grunting).

Leader: Move! (Irritated).

Cyborg: Don't make us do this! (Holding out his cannon arm).

Leader: If you don't move now, I will destroy you! (Annoyed).

Beast boy: Never! (Determined).

Leader: But three against one doesn't seem fair. (Sweetly).

Robin: You mean four! (Walking towards them).

Leader: Fine! That's more fun! (Evilly).

The Leader holds out its arm and starts to charge the plasma gun! They all gasp and the Leader is about to fire! But, when she does, it bounces off an invisible shield! The Leader looks at her gun, confused.

Act 5

Robin, Beast boy, Cyborg and Galfore are still standing there, shocked. Raven joins them and everyone crowds round her.

Robin: Raven! What are you doing here? You should be healing Starfire! (Worried).

Raven: I was! (Looking at him).

Wildfire: So why are you here? (Walking up to them).

Raven doesn't answer. A few seconds later the fighting behind them stops and the crowd's part. The five turn around and can see someone purple boots on the ground. As the figure gets closer they can see that they are dressed in purple! The Titans gasp ask Starfire steps forward! She is holding starbolts in her hands, her eyes are glowing green and her hair is floating (Like Terra's did when she used her powers).

Starfire: _Never_ talk to my friends like that! Now make it easy on yourself and leave! (Glaring at her).

Leader: I'll do what I want! I'm older! (Annoyed).

Starfire: Leave now! (Through her teeth).

The Leader dives forward, but Starfire grabs its wrists and swings her to the side. The Leader gets up and runs towards her. Starfire just throws a starbolt at it and its hood comes off! Starfire gasps and her eyes stop glowing.

Starfire and Wildfire: Blackfire? (Confused).

Blackfire: Yes, It's me! (Annoyed).

Wildfire: But why? (Frowning).

Blackfire: I got fed up with everyone liking Starfire better and getting locked in prison. So, I decided to make join a group and take over Earth! (Getting off the floor).

Wildfire: But, you're going to stop now, right? (Curiously).

Blackfire: Ha... Just because you know who I am now, doesn't change and thing! (Running towards Starfire).

But, Starfire grabs her, before she can attack.

Starfire: And being my sister does not change anything either! (Her eyes glowing again).

Starfire builds up her power and releases it. It makes a large starbolt around Starfire and Blackfire. It goes so bright, they can't be seen anymore! After a few seconds, the starbolt goes and Blackfire has been knocked out.

Act 6

After seeing their Leader is down, the Eclipsed Suns start to panic! They start teleporting away.

Minion: I ain't staying here to get beaten! (Teleporting).

Everyone else grabs a villain, that lives on Earth, and starts walking towards the jail. Starfire and Robin start to take Blackfire to jail as well. When she is safely behind bars, they hug.

Robin: I thought I would never see you again! (Pulling out from the hug).

Starfire: I am glad I can see _you_ though. (Smiling).

Starfire see's Raven and rushes over to her.

Starfire: Thank you Raven! (Joyfully).

Raven: I only did part of the healing, the rest you did on your own! (Knowingly).

Beast boy: Probably because she wanted to see her Robby-Robby again. (In a girly voice).

Beast boy and Cyborg starts making kissy faces. Raven creates a board and smackers it into their faces. The both moan in pain. Starfire and Robin laugh.

Act 7

Starfire: Are you sure you can't stay? (Sadly).

Cyborg: Yeah, it'll be good to have you on the team.

Wildfire: I'm sorry, but Tameran needs me. I'll visit soon, I promise! (Putting his hands on Starfire's shoulder).

Robin: Well, take this. Call us, if you're ever in trouble. (Holding out a communicator).

Wildfire takes it and thanks them. After saying goodbye, he takes off and fly's towards space, Starfire waving behind him. The Titans start walking back inside the tower.

Beast boy: You're _real_ brothers nice. (Hoping down the steps).

Starfire: Yes and I am sure he will come back and visit, someday. (Looking at the floor).

Robin puts his arm around her and everyone walks through the door and into the lounge.

Fade to black

Ending theme.


End file.
